emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3617/3618 (25th December 2003)
Marlon is determined to make this Christmas the best that Tricia's ever had, and Terry returns home for the first time since his stroke. Plot The Dingles get a shock on Christmas morning when they find Shadrach dressed up as a pixie hiding in their barn. Little do they know that Charity has hidden all the stolen Tate money amongst the hay in the middle of the night and Shadrach thinks all his Christmas's have come at once. To add to the day's unwelcome surprises, the police call round with a warrant to search the premises for the missing loot from Home Farm. The coppers thoroughly search the house and barn but to no avail as sneaky Shadrach has already hidden the money in Belle’s play pram. After strong words of warning from Zak not to argue on Christmas Day, Cain and Charity have a cosy afternoon in The Woolpack. The pair realise that they still have feelings for one another and disappear home for some privacy. Finally, with the opportunity to retrieve the stolen money from the pram, Shadrach skulks back to the Dingles away from the celebrations at The Woolpack. But the Dingle treachery is soon discovered when Cain and Charity catch him red-handed with the loot. Meanwhile, Marlon makes every effort to give Tricia a day to remember but the tears flow as she struggles to see past his fling with Charity. She tells a distraught Marlon that, although the day has been perfect, the underlying feeling in her heart is that she is unable to forgive and forget his moment of madness with Charity. Chas struggles to win the respect of her son Aaron, who makes it clear that his loyalties are with his dad. Christmas Day with the Dingles doesn’t help Aaron's attitude towards his mum's life and family. Elsewhere in the village, Dawn is delighted to have Terry home for the first time since his stroke. But their day is spoilt when a quiet drink in the pub turns nasty after jealous Terry tries to take a swing at Scott for flirting with Dawn. Embarrassed Dawn quickly takes her husband home, but after he returns to the hospital Scott pays her an intimate visit. Vulnerable Dawn is flattered by the interest Scott takes in her but rejects his advances telling him that she has a lovely husband and baby already. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron - Danny Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman Guest cast *DS Leana Pugh - Billie-Claire Wright Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn, living room/kitchen, yard and Cain's room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *This special hour-long Christmas Day episode was broadcast at 6.40pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,740,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns